Makoto's Girlfriend
by Crazy-Pairing-Girl
Summary: Makoto has a new girlfriend. One who looks like Haruka. And acts like him. Rei, Nagisa and Rin notice, too. They agree that Makoto is projecting his romantic feelings for Haruka onto her, but here's the question: When will Haruka notice?
1. Chapter 1

Makoto's Girlfriend

**Okay so... Be prepared for (secretly) jealous Haru, meddling Rin, Rei and Nagisa, and a strange girl that has more to tell than she lets on.**

**Do not own Free. Boo hoo.**

Haruhi was beautiful, Haruka had to admit. A little familiar looking, but she was beautiful.

Haruhi's black hair was almost always in a braid when he saw her, he noticed. And her blue eyes held a lot of emotion, Makoto claimed, if you looked closely.

He didn't particularly want to look closely at his best friend's girlfriend's eyes, though.

That's right. Makoto was dating Haruhi. They began dating just three weeks ago, yet the strange knot in his throat still wouldn't go away whenever he saw them together.

He wasn't jealous, of course.

* * *

Everyone waved to Haruhi as she walked in. Gou had decided to allow Haruhi to help out on the swim team on certain days, because Haruhi had claimed to have some swimming experience at her old school, so her presence wasn't at all odd.

Well, it sort of was.

Nagisa nudged Rei, pointing at Haruhi as she stripped her clothes, apparently wearing her swimsuit underneath, and dove into the water.

"Rei, doesn't she look like Haru?"

Nagisa asked Rei that question every time they saw Haruhi, and every time the answer was the same.

"Not at all"

But they both knew how similiar Makoto's girlfriend and best friend were. In fact, it was kind of scary! From her appearance to her personality, she was exactly like Haruka. Well, except for the _obvious_ differences, of course.

Nagisa didn't know why Rei was constantly denying it.

"Name one thing that's different about them" he hissed. Rei looked at the blond nervously.

Soon, Rei sighed.

"So what if they're alike? It doesn't mean anything"

"What doesn't mean anything?" Rin's voice startled the whispering pair, and Nagisa jumped. Rei glanced at Rin.

"You're early" he diverted Rin's attention. Rin raised an eyebrow.

"No, I'm not. What exactly were you two whispering about?"

"How Haruhi looks like Haruka! You agree, don't you?" Nagisa replied excitedly before Rei could think of a lie. Rin glanced at Haruhi over their shoulders, pondering.

"Actually, yeah... It's kind of like Makoto's dating a girl version of Haruka, in fact" he finally said. The trio laid their eyes on Haruhi at the same time, thinking the same thing, but not daring to voice it.

"Guys! Aren't you going to swim?" Gou yelled at them from across the pool. They looked at each other, before sighing and going to practice, their final thoughts still running through their minds.

_He's projecting his emotions for Haruka onto Haruhi, isn't he?_


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

**Weee! :D I'm sorry that the last chapter was so short. ^_^ I hope that I can stretch this chapter a bit longer!**

**I do not own Free.**

Haruka sighed, lowering himself into the water of his bath. He'd just gotten home from school, and... Well, he was upset.

Makoto had made him walk home alone. Again.

He kept saying he had to walk Haruhi home. Haruka said he understood, but he knew that Makoto knew that he was upset about it.

Damn it.

Absentmindedly, he stared at the wall. Who was he kidding? He was jealous. Somehow, he'd managed to fool himself into thinking Makoto would always be there to walk him home, or to pull him out of the pool.

Well, he still pulled him out of the pool. But that wasn't the point.

Haruka drew a shaking breath, wondering why Makoto had fallen for Haruhi and not him. _He _was the one who was always there for him from childhood, not her! _He _was the one who knew exactly what Makoto was thinking! He scoffed, thinking that Haruhi didn't even know about Ren and Ran. She probably wouldn't be willing to play with them when she visited Makoto, would she?

Oh well. Makoto had mentioned earlier that tonight, Haruhi was going over to meet his parents. Haruka smirked to himself, knowing things would go down in flames after she met the twins.

* * *

Makoto smiled as there was a knock at the door. He immediately went to open the door, only to be greeted by Haruhi, her hair in a braid- as it usually was- and wearing a teal dress down to her knees.

"You look beautiful" Makoto smiled, making Haruhi look away to hide her blush.

"Thanks. I wanted to dress nice for your family" she replied in a monotone. It vaguely reminded him of something, but he shook it off. He led her to the kitchen, where Ren and Ran were setting out the plates. The twins looked up at the same time, and their jaws went slack.

Haruhi shifted uncomfortably under their gazes.

"When did Haruka get a sex change?!" Ren was the first to say. Haruhi slapped her hand over her mouth, trying to hide her giggling, as Makoto started to flail around as he sputtered for an explanation.

"Th-this isn't Haruka! Her name is Haruhi, she's my girlfriend!" he finally managed to say. Just then, his parents walked in.

"...Did Haruka get a sex change?" his mom asked in confusion. This made Haruhi laugh harder, and Makoto could only glare at the rest of his family.

"This is HARUHI. She's my GIRLFRIEND!" he said angrily. His mom laughed lightly, putting up her hands in surrender. His dad stared at Haruhi for a moment before shrugging and suggesting that they go ahead and eat.

* * *

Haruhi walked herself home, saying that since she walked herself there she could very well walk home on her own. She hoped no one had noticed when she hesitated to give Makoto a kiss on the cheek.

When she arrived home, she pulled her hair out of her braids, already extremely tired and ready for bed. First, she sent a text to a contact that read 'Superiors'

_That guy is just sad. At the rate he's going, I'll have to extend the deadline._

It didn't take long before she got a reply.

_We figured as much. If needed, we will extend the deadline, but no more than once._

Haruhi sighed, starting to change into a robe, when she got another text from the same contact.

_If necessary, you may get help from outside forces. But choose wisely._

**Oooooh. What is going on here? *suspicious shify eyes***

**Also. Not a very long chapter, again. But I hate when people comment on that. I'd prefer Quality over Quantity comments, please.**


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

***screams* I didn't mean to not update for so long!**

**I do not own Free!.**

Haruhi yawned, lifting herself out of bed and heading into the bathroom. Along the way, she noticed a text. She picked it up, and saw it was from Nagisa.

"Rei and I need to talk to you. Meet us at my house" she read aloud, and below that was his address...

Not that she actually needed it.

At first, Haruhi felt slightly panicked, considering she didn't think they'd figure out something was off so quickly. But then she remembered that her Superiors had given permission to get help from outside forces...

Oh, this would be fun.

* * *

When Haruhi arrvied at Nagisa's home, clutching a picture in her left hand, she was shocked to see that Nagisa and Rei were waiting outside for her.

"Hello, Nagisa, Rei. Is there something I can do for you?" she asked, dropping the 'cool and emotionless' act, considering it would all be blown open soon. The two boys noticed her change in behavior, but ignored it. Nagisa blurted out their question,

"You're way too similiar to Haru-chan to not be clone! Who are you- WHAT are you?!"

Ordinarily Rei would have scolded Nagisa for saying it like that, but he was just as curious so he let it slide.

Taking a deep breath, Haruhi held out the picture, pointing at one of the many girls in the picture.

"That's me, when I graduated from the True Love Agency Academy, or TLAA for short"

Rei and Nagisa took a closer look at the girl in the picture.

This girl had blonde hair in pigtails, smallish brown eyes, and freckles running across her nose. Her smile was large, genuine.

It looked nothing like Haruhi.

"How can this girl be you?" Rei asked suspiciously.

"I'm a True Love Agent. Only a B-rank, but if I finish my mission here then I'll get upgraded to A-rank" she explained, as if that would tell them everything. They only responded with blank stares, so she sighed and explained in more detail,

"True Love Agents can change their forms to whatever they need in order to get a couple together. Makoto and Haruka are at the top of the Risks chart, but since all the higher-ranked Agents were already on other missions, they sent me out. My name isn't even Haruhi- It's Sumiko" she said. Rei and Nagisa looked at each other, then back at 'Sumiko'.

"Suppose we believe you. What exactly can we do?" Rei asked.

"And what's the 'Risks chart'?" Nagisa added.

"The Risks chart is the graph us Agents use for calculating the Risk of a particular couple not getting together. See, we have these things set up called 'windows', and when they hit a window, one of the people in the couple should realize that they're in love with the other. If they don't, then the window stays closed and they have to wait until the next window approaches before they can realize their love again. If they realize it though, then the window opens and stays open until they confess. If they don't confess within six months though, then the window closes and they can't get it open again, even if they confess. If they don't confess before the six months are up, then their love won't be returned. And Makoto and Haruka have missed every single one of their windows by not realizing their feelings, so that's why I'm here"

She waited a moment to let it sink in before continuing.

"And I'm sorry, but there's not much you could do. If Makoto finds out that I'm an Agent, then that will completely compromise my mission. All you can do is get either him or Haruka to realize how similiar I am to Haruka. That's all. According to my Superiors, Haruka opened the window last night, so all that's left is to get him to confess"

It took them a moment, but finally Rei responded,

"Well, it wasn't what I was expecting, but it seems to be true. I doubt you could make all that up on the spot" he admitted.

"Yeah, we'll help!" Nagisa agreed.

Sumiko smiled. With these two helping, she may actually have a chance.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

**Okay so originally I was going to have this be a chapter where I introduce Reigisa but that'll have to wait. Why? Because I started watching Black Butler, I ship SebaCiel, and I came up with a sort of prequel idea that I just NEEDED to reference here before I started on it.**

**No, you won't need to read the prequel if you don't want to. Not at all, I literally do not care, okay?**

**I do not own Free!.**

Sumiko sat on the floor of Rei's room. After Makoto had walked her home, after doing homework, she was bored. And since Rei and Nagisa knew of her secret now, she had texted him and asked to come over. She felt like talking about some of her past cases. Luckily Nagisa was there. He'd especially enjoy one particular story, but she wanted to wait. She wanted to reference it in a vague way, and let them ask.

For now, they discussed Makoto and Haruka.

"Honestly, it's getting to the point where I've considered running up to Haruka and demanding he kiss Makoto" she admitted, and it wasn't a lie either. It was becoming increasingly difficult to not compromise her mission, but she'd learned her lesson about that. She mentally shivered at the anger and confusion the young male had, not to mention how she barely made it out of that mansion alive.

"That would probably be most effective, if it wouldn't compromise everything" Rei chuckled. Sumiko nodded.

"By the way, have you told Rin?" she asked, and she wasn't sure if it would be good or bad if Rin knew.

"Yes, but he didn't believe us" Nagisa pouted. Sumiko nodded slowly.

"I'm surprised you two believed me" she muttered.

_Then again, _she mused, _there always was that one group who would believe me. Even if they sometimes screwed up..._

"So, Sumiko! Can you tell us about any of your past cases? Maybe we can draw ideas from that!" Nagisa suggested excitedly, but Sumiko knew he only wanted to hear about her adventures.

"Sure, but I doubt we'll get anything. It was easier to get a demon butler to admit his feelings" she stated. There. And as the shock registered on their faces, she could only laugh.

"You hooked up a demon butler?" Nagisa couldn't keep himself from laughing; The sentence sounded completely ludicrous.

"Yes. And I can tell you every detail" Sumiko smirked. Rei shook his head.

"How about just the basics? It's getting late" he said, chuckling. Sumiko nodded.

"Well, I went back in time to 18th century London as part of my training to select a training couple. I didn't know the butler was a demon. I chose him. He was in love with a young boy, about 15 I believe, though he'd been in love for so long that it was almost unbelievable. Then his master- who happened to be the boy he loved- took me in because I had no money from that era. Yadda yadda yadda, bla bla bla, and boom. They're together and my training is complete"

Their faces only made her laugh harder.

"H-hey, you wanted the b-basics!" she said in between her cackling. It took a few moments but Rei and Nagisa were soon laughing along with her.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

**Hello all~! I am now going to introduce two ships to this fic:**

**Reigisa and Rintori! :D Yay!**

**I don't own Free!.**

Sumiko was awoken that night by her phone. She looked over tiredly, saw it was only 12:32 at night, and groaned. Who the _hell_ was realizing their love so fucking late at night?!

See, Sumiko's texts have two alarm settings. One for regular texts, and the other is for Love Realization Alerts. She only gets LRAs when she's on a case, and only if the couple has any sort of correlation with the case she's on. Not to mention LRAs are loud enough to wake half the city.

Really, Sumiko should have known who it was before even opening the alert, considering Rin and Nitori already had an open window. That didn't stop her gasp of shock, or squeal of excitement when she saw Nagisa's name on the screen as the crusher, and Rei as the crushee.

She already had a plan to get Nitori and Rin together, at the same time as Makoto and Haruka, but now she'd need to get Nagisa to admit his feelings...

Oh, how she loved her job.

* * *

The day after that was Saturday. She'd called Rin and Nitori first thing in the morning, asking them to come over, and since she'd already asked Rei and Nagisa to come over during school the day before she didn't bother calling them.

Once they were all there, Sumiko first set off to prove to Rin that she was a TLA.

"Rin, I assume Nagisa and Rei have already told you who I am"

"They said you're a True Love Agent, which is a load of absolute bullcrap" was Rin's reply. Sumiko smirked. Exactly the response she wanted.

"Come with me. I have something to tell you that I doubt you want said in front of everyone here- Especially Nitori" she said, narrowing her eyes and smiling menacingly. Rin seemed like he wanted to say something smartass, but that look stopped him. He stood and followed Sumiko into her bedroom.

"What is it, Haruhi?" he asked after Sumiko closed the door. Sumiko rolled her eyes.

"It's Sumiko, first off. I think that's something else Rei and Nagisa told you" she said with a smirk. Rin seemed to notice how she was acting, and unlike Rei and Nagisa, actually voiced it.

"What the hell is going on? You're acting different"

"No, this is how I always act. When I'm out of character, at least. They were right. I am, in fact, a True Love Agent, TLA for short" Sumiko replied smoothly. Rin crossed his arms, narrowing his eyes in suspicion.

"Prove it"

The words Sumiko was waiting for. She grinned.

"Certainly" she said, and walked closer, seeming like a predator advancing on its prey.

"You are in love with Aiichirou Nitori, or as you call him, Ai. You realized your love last month on the thirteenth, at precisely 1:03 pm, when you looked at him and thought to yourself how cute he was. However you refused to admit that it was love until later that night, at 11:13 when you were unable to sleep and found yourself thinking about everything you admire, adore or otherwise love about him. You have been keeping it a secret ever since, and the closest you've come to telling anyone is telling your sister that you are gay, exactly one week later on the twentieth at 3:04 pm. She wanted details on if you happened to like anyone, but since you knew she and Nitori are close, and she would most likely tell him, you refused to admit anything"

Rin gaped at her. Sumiko smirked.

"Still don't believe me?"

"Uh" was all that came from Rin's mouth. Sumiko laughed.

"I'll take that as a yes"


End file.
